You Have always had my back
by Jennnaa
Summary: First ever fanfic. Please be nice if your reviewing. Basically what I wanted to happen at the begging of Season 7 when Tony and Ziva share that little moment in the Men's room together.
1. You have always had my back

**First ever fanfic. If reviewing please be nice.**

**Set right at the start of Season 7 when Tony and Ziva have that little moment in the men's room. This is what I would of liked to happen.**

"That you had my back. That you have always had my back." A tear fell from her eye as she tried to tell Tony how sorry she was.

"Heyy...don't cry" he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I will always be there for you because I lo-" Tony stopped as soon as he heard himself about to say them three words.

"Because what Tony?"

He stuttered and decided to tell her. "Because I love you So much. And I know it's stupid. But I have since I first met you."

Ziva felt like her heart had just stopped. She needed to say something but she just couldn't get the words out. Instead she leaned in towards him and whispered "Its not stupid" Her lips grazed his and she reluctantly pulled away and she smiled at him .

"I'm sorry about everything" Tony said, brushing a strand of hair off Ziva's face. He slowly moved his hand down from her hair to the small of her back, pushing her towards slightly. A ghost of a smile covered Ziva's lips before she kissed him again. They kissed slowly but passionately. Her arms snaked around his neck as he picked her up carefully and placed her on the ledge which they were leaning against before.

"I love you so much" Tony mumbled into the right side of her neck whilst he was kissing it.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Tony sprung about a metre backwards when he heard the familiar voice.

"Boss I er…Well er erm…Well, Ziva will explain. Won't ya' Ziva." Tony gave Ziva an awkward look and she panicked.

"I er..Thought I locked the door?" _Not the best thing to say she thought to herself._

Gibbs walked up to Tony and slapped him hard on the back of the head. "You mess this up. And you will get more than a head slap off me"

Ziva giggled as Gibbs walked out of the men's room. She watched Tony walk past her as he locked the door.

"Where were we?" He spoke in barely a whisper. He beamed out a massive smile before walking over to her again and reattaching his lips with hers.

"We...shouldn't...this...get...trouble." was the only words she could get out of her mouth. Laughing, she put both hands on his chest just to push him away slightly. "Save it for tonight she whispered."

Tony grinned "Ahh so there is going to be a 'Tonight'? I defiantly can't wait until then."

Ziva giggled and looked downwards at something pressing against her. "I can tell. But just think about it. The longer you wait. The better it will be." She winked at him playfully.

"I have waited over 4 years" He pouted like a little boy not getting what he wanted.

"If you have waited over 4 years. I am sure you can wait another..." Ziva looked at the watch. "6 hours."

"Yeahhhh I know but I just want something to remember you by whilst I wait for tonight. Pleasseee?" He started kissing her jaw line downwards towards her neck. His hands moved slowly from her waist up her top caressing her back gently.

She stopped him again. "As long as you promise that we can talk about what will happen between us. I don't want to be just another girl." Ziva looked down towards the ground but Tony stopped her by putting a finger under her chin.

"You never were nor will ever be just another girl. I love you so much I could never hurt you. I want to start something with you Ziva. I want to be committed to you." Tony looked at Ziva in the eye. He could see that she was holding back tears. "What's wrong? Was it something is said? I mean I am sorry if I said something wrong I just wanted to--"

Ziva had placed 2 fingers over his lips. "You didn't say anything wrong. I just can't believe this is happening. Me and you. I never knew you felt something for me. Ziva smiled. "I love you"

"I love you to." Tony kissed her again trying to make it last forever.

"Comon' we better get going." She said. "Gibbs won't be very happy." Ziva started to walk out when Tony grabbed her arm. "My house. Tonight 8 o'clock.?"

"I'd like that." Ziva unlocked the door and walked out Tony following her, watching her every move.


	2. 1st 'Offical' Date?

**This took me too long to write! I would personally say it isn't as good as the first chapter.**

Ziva lay on her bed after unexpected good day at work. Was this actually happening? He actually couldn't take his hands off her! Today had gone so fast. But she was so happy. Gibbs approval is one less thing to worry about too.

She was looking through her wardrobe wondering what to wear. If this was one of their usual movie nights with Tony, she would just wear sweat pants and an oversized hoodie. This time she had to make an effort though. But not too much of an effort. She decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans with a skin tight light blue Abercrombie and Fitch tee with black converse. Her hair was straightened and down and she decided not to wear too much makeup.

5 minutes later she arrived at Tony's apartment. She didn't have to drive far. He basically lived around the corner which was a good thing. As soon as she knocked on the door Tony seemed to pop up and open it ever so quickly.

"Heyy" Tony gave her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles and gestured her to come inside.

"Wow." Was all Ziva could say. She thought Tony might have made an effort but she didn't realize that he would make THIS much of an effort.

The room was lit with several candles dotted around and the main light dimmed. She noticed on the coffee table there were two plates of food which were separated by a candle. Ziva followed Tony onto the couch and sat next to him.

"You didn't have to do all this Tony"

"I wanted to make an effort." Tony took Ziva's hand in his. "I love you so much. I just wanted to prove it in some way."

"I know you do. I love you to." They both sat their in silence. Until Ziva finally broke it. "Comon' we better eat this food of yours before it gets cold." She gave him a small smile and turned to the food.

They both sat ate the Italian Tony had cooked. They talked about everything. Tony was as usual relating everything to movies he has seen which made Ziva laugh a lot.

"You're telling me you have never seen The Proposal. I mean I'm not usually into girly chick flicks like that but it's just so funny."

Ziva was laughing at him so hard her stomach was hurting.

"Whatt? What did I say" Tony asked laughing with her.

"I have no idea Tony but your just funny."

"Oohh so your laughing at me are you.. Well you won't after this" Tony pulled Ziva up and chucked her over his shoulder. "You wait Dahh-Veed" He said whilst he carried her towards his bedroom. He placed her down on the bed. Ziva was still laughing uncontrollably. "Yassee the thing is Ziva. I don't take it very well when people laugh at me, and well you stepped over the line. So I going to have to get you back." Tony grabbed hold of her wrists pinning her down whilst tying not to hurt her. He then straddled her, let go of her wrists and tickled her.

Ziva couldn't stop laughing. She was basically crying with laughter which made Tony laugh to.

After a while the both stopped laughing and Tony was still on top of her. They both looked into each others eyes and Tony made the first move. He bent down gently and kissed her. It was a short sweet kiss and didn't last long. Ziva then took the opportunity and flipped him over so she was on top.

"Woahh strange sense of déjà vu ey' Zivaa." He smiled and then flipped her over again but unfortunately they ended up on the floor with Tony on top of Ziva. They both started laughing and he eventually helped her up.

"What do you want to do now ?!" Tony asked giving her a cheeky grin.

"Well. Hopefully no more of you getting revenge on me. So instead what about a movie? Maybe we could watch The Proposal?"

Tony smiled and ran for the living room like a little boy. "I'll get the movie whilst you can put the plates away." as Ziva walked in she had noticed that he was already looking for the film.

"Always give the women the proper work ey?'" Ziva sarcastically said.

"Only because I love you." Tony's voice was muffled and as she turned around to see what was going on she saw Tony with his head in a massive wooden box full of DVDs trying to find the right one.

"It must be here somewhere!? OWW!" The lid to the big wooden box that Tonys head was in fell on top of him. Ziva saw what happened and laughed.

"Ziva I wouldn't laugh at me if was you. You know what happened last time!" She stopped laughing immediately. As much as she wanted Tony on top of her. She didn't really want to be tickled again.

"AHAHA! I found it. I knew it would here somewhere!" Tony grabbed the disc and put it in the DVD Player. In time for Ziva to finish what she was doing in the kitchen and to come and sit down next to Tony.

As she was about to sit on the opposite side of the couch to him he grabbed her arm pulling her on top of him.

"I'm not letting a beautiful woman like you sit on the opposite side of the sofa to a handsome guy like me."

Ziva laughed and placed her arm around the back of his neck. Tony gently moved his hand up and down Zivas thigh. When he thought that she was comfortable in his touch he gradually moved his hand from her thigh to underneath her top. He didn't want to freak her out. He just wanted her to feel safe and loved in his arms.

"I love you" He whispered into Ziva's ear.

His touch sent shivers down her spine before she turned to him face to face and said "I love you to."

He again saw this opportunity to close the gap between them both. They both kissed whilst Tony moved his hand from her stomach to her thigh. He then moved his other arm up her back and moved her slowly so that Ziva was laying on the sofa with Tony on top of her.

Ziva started to help Tony unbutton his shirt and he replied with a smile. Once the garment was off he decided it was Ziva's turn to take something off.

"Wow" was all he could say after he took her top off. His lips reconnected with Ziva's. He could feel  
himself getting harder and decided to take Ziva's bra off.

Ziva was enjoying him being in control. Kissing her where ever his mouth could reach. There was one problem though. She didn't think she was ready to go all the way. She only got back from Somalia about 2 months ago. She didn't understand how Tony didn't see the scars on her stomach. Unless he did and he didn't want to upset her.

"Tony stop please"

He was in the middle of removing her pants. But she had panicked. She defiantly wasn't ready after what happened in Somalia. For 30 men in the middle of know where it's good to have a woman present and tied up. They could basically do what ever they wanted to her.

"Ziva what's wrong. I'm sorry. I'm going too fast aren't I?" He looked worried. Scared even.

Ziva just started crying. No one knew about what happened in Somalia. Well they knew that she was tortured. But not raped.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was ready but it turns out I'm not."

Tony could barely understand what she was saying through her sobs. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto his knee. He could see something was wrong. He knew something was wrong. But he was too afraid to ask in case she got even more upset.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here don't worry. Care to tell me what's wrong.?"

"They hurt me." She said into his chest.

"Who hurt you? When? Where?" He has a feeling that it was in Somalia.

"In Somalia. Th-they ra-raped m-me."

Tony felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. How could he let this happen to Ziva. He was now speechless. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Tony?" Ziva asked looking up at him tears still rolling down her cheeks.

He managed to get 4 words out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry Ziva."

"It's okay. Please say something else." All Ziva wanted was to hear some kind words from Tony. This is the first time she has let her emotions loose and she just wanted someone to comfort her.

"I don't know what to say Ziva. Just that I love you so much, and that I am so sorry I let that happen to you. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again, ever." Tony kissed the top of her head lightly and tightened his grip around her waist. "And well as for us having sex. I can wait. Your worth the wait."

Ziva let out a little giggle before burying her head into his chest. "I love you too." They both laid there peacefully. Tony ran his hand up and down Zivas back making her relax even more.

"Because were not in work tomorrow. Do you want to stay over? If you don't want to share a bed I'll take the sofa if you want?" Tony asked moving slightly to see her face.

A small smile crossed Ziva's face. "I'd like that. And I would also like for you to share the bed with me. It will be so much comfortable."

Tony was so glad to hear that she wanted to stay the night. "Righty ho!" He some how moved from underneath Ziva and pulled her up after he was on his feet. "I'll get you something else to wear."

Once they were both changed they got into bed. Ziva shuffled up to Tony and put her head on his chest. Tony responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Night Tony"

"Goodnight Ziva."

Tony lightly kissed the top of Ziva's head and they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**What do you think? Please review! I'm not too sure about the middle of the story, the part where Ziva briefly tells Tony what happened to her in Somalia. But anyway pleassee review. I'm open for ideas on where to take this fic (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in what seems like MONTHS. I have been really busy with school and stuff. But anyways, this chapter isn't the longest, but yano. A chapter is a chapter (: Please review... Pleasee??**

Tony woke to see Ziva asleep on his chest, she looked so peaceful. God how he loved watching her sleep. Ziva shifted slightly and moaned whilst opening her eyes hesitantly.

"Morning sweetcheeks, how are you this morning." Tony asked giving her a quick kiss.

"Better" She replied giving Tony a small smile before snuggling back into his chest.

"Good." He smiled at her before continuing. "Would Ziva like a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely thankyou."

"Back in a mo then."

Tony returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for himself and a tea for Ziva, and what also looked like a dvd under his right arm. He handed Ziva her tea before he placed his own coffee down on the bedside table and taking the dvd from under his arm.

"Whatcha think of a dvd in bed? I don't think you have seen Taken have you?! Its such a good film! What happens is this girl and her friend get taken whilst there on holiday, and well... yano what! I'll let you just watch it. I don't want to give too much of the story away."

Ziva replied with a small giggle before Tony walked over to the flat screen tv mounted up on his wall and placed the dvd into the player. He then walked back over to Ziva and snuggled back into bed with her. Ziva moved again so her head was on Tony's chest and as soon as she had settled, Tony started the film.

The film had finished about an hour and a half. Ziva was still snuggled up next to Tony, and Tony's arm was around her waist.

"We should do this more often" Tony said whilst his hand caressed Ziva's stomach.

"Mm your right we should."

They were both interrupted by Tony's mobile ringing. After scrambling around trying to find it he eventually answered to hear Gibbs voice on the other end.

"_Boss, what's wrong? Its our day off."_

"_I know, Tony look I'm sorry but it looks like you and Ziva are going to stop what your doing and come into work because we gotta case. Meet at Maybells Street just outside of town. A Petty Officer has been murdered in their their in 20."_

Before Tony had time to reply, Gibbs had hung up. Bloody typical.

**What do you think then? Good? Bad? Please review cos i want help on where to take this fic. Any ideas will be taken in. (:**


End file.
